Electrically actuated micromechanical switches, such as relays, have widespread application in a variety of electrical devices, such as integrated circuit devices. These switches can advantageously give lower on-resistance and higher off-resistance than semiconductor switching devices, for instance. They also have low leakage currents, thereby reducing the device's power requirements. Micromechanical switches are not without problems, however.
One problem with micromechanical switches is that the moving components of the switch wear out over time. Repeated use can cause the switch to fail, resulting in a decrease in the operable lifetime of the electrical device that the switch actuates. Another problem is that movable components of a switch that is not used frequently can become stuck or fused together, resulting in switch failure. The problem of mechanical wear or sticking are exacerbated as the dimensions of the switch are scaled down. Another problem is the increasing complexity of the manufacturing processes associated with integrating moveable micromechanical components into increasingly smaller devices.